spitvipercatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazi Wars
Kazi Wars, filmed from August 2011 through December 2011, is the "war story" of the spit-viper cats saga. It mainly focuses on Kazi's three dominating groups around the South Pond and their major battles fought. Summary As a severe drought ends, Kili and the Willfareo pack begin eyeing up the mighty Hellraisers empire for the winter. However, their noble, yet ancient, leader Darkheart won't give it up without a fight and leads her family to victory when she chases them off her manor. Kili then leads her family southwards and targets the Deathnotes pack who have just lost their long-term leader and are now being lead by the young upstart Emu, who starts the charge but turns and flees. Kili and Phillton, the alphas, claim the patch as thier own and keep the Deathnotes at bay. As the months wear on, all three queens are showing sighns of being pregnant. Emu is the first to give birth. However, her territory is too small to sustain a family and a new litter so she moves them northward, only to run into the Willfareo, who attack them immediatly. When the Willfareos notice the Deathnotes have kits, they immediatly go in for the kill but Emu and the gang make thier escape, but only just. Kili, who is also pregnant, begins giving her subordinates, mainly her sisters, feirce repremands and eventually expells her littermate Thiria from the group for disobediance. She then gives birth as well and rehires her sister after she comes groveling back to watch her kits while the hunts. The subordinates do as she says because they know she'll attack them if they don't. Time drags on at the Hellraisers and Darkheart sucessfully raises two litters in the time her competitors have only riased one each. However, as winter takes it's firm grasp, she gives birth again. The elderly queen, however, is still kicking and, despite her age, keeps up the wild race of survival. However, when the Willfareo pay and unwelcome visit, things quickly go from bad to worse. With her kit's lives at stake, Darkheart attacks in the defensd of her family and empire. The battle is fought viciously and till the death, literally. The Hellraisers, however, manage to drive their attackers away, but although the battle was won, it came at a grim cost: Darkheart's life. At the end of their greatest erra, Darkheart's oldest daughter Shimmer takes over controll of the family while Tamarin, Darkheart's mate, dethrones himself. This is the begining of the fall of an empire. A few months later and Kili finds herself under attack by Emu and the Deathnotes. However, Emu is avenging the death of one of her kits, killed by Kili the previous month. Driven out of thier home by the rival group, the Willfareo return to the Hellraisers where Darkheart is no longer leading the dynasty. Kili and Phillton see this as their chance to take the empire as their own and they launch another attack. Shimmer, however, rises to the occasion, only to be beaten on home turf. The Hellraisers retreat, surrendering thier home to the neighbors. Characters/Actors Rival Clans Hellraisers-played by Hunters Pack Willfareo-played by Westside Gangsters Pack Deathnotes-played by Deathnotes Pack Members of the Clans Hellraisers Darkheart-'''distinguished leader of the Hellraisers, Her Magesty and the Noble of Kazi -played by Keeper Hunters '''Shimmer-Darkheart's sucessor and eldest daughter with huge pawprints to fill -played by Kim Hunters Tamiran-Darkheart's mate and the king of the Hellraisers -played by Titus Hunters Willfareo Kili-the ruthless and heartless leader of the group who launches a raid that kills Darkheart -played by Kiriembreillee Westside Gangsters Phillton-the king at Kili's side (though her litter is not fatherd by him as he is her father) -played by Phillton Westside Gangsters Thiria-Kili's disobedient sister -played by Thiria Westside Gangsters Deathnotes Emu-the rising star of her family. She is the new leader of the group and is desporate to make herself a legend -mostly played by Inuyasha Deathnotes but maybe played by Deathnote Hunters during the first half Gallery Phillton11.jp.JPG|Phillton on guard Kim.jp.JPG|Shimmer rises to the occasion Keeperdec11.jp.JPG|Darkheart, the Noble of Kazi Inuyashahunt.jp.JPG|Emu does not expect Kili's attack Kiriembriellee11.jp.JPG|Kili observing her new empire (ending photo) Category:Kazi Documentaries